The Dark Side of Me
by Racoonstripe
Summary: The sun will go down before wind is at peace. Sunpaw loves his clanmates just like every other Windclan cat and will do anything to protect them. But what if the only way to save them is to kill himself?
1. Prologue

The Dark Side of me

Prologue

Moonfur padded through the lush forest, scents of prey filled the air. A fast-flowing river rushed down the forest ground, trout leaping up from the water. _Where am I? _Moonfur sniffed the air, it didn't smell like Thunderclan's territory, nor could it be Windclan's. She felt her throat tighten and began lapping up the water to wash away the thirst that devoured her throat. She crouched down to see her reflection, followed by another staring back beside her's. Moonfur looked up to see a brown she cat with stars in her pelt. Moonfur stood up and tilted her head.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Moonfur asked, her head turning from side to side scanning the surrounding. The brown she cat laid her tail comfortingly on Moonfur's shoulder calming her down.

"My name's Windstar, I was Windclan's first leader."

"I'm in Starclan aren't I? Am I dead? Are my kits okay?" mewed Moonfur anxiously. Windstar touched noses with her, "They're fine my love. And I suppose that you are still quite alive."

"So I'm dreaming then?" meowed Moonfur instinctively. Windstar nodded as they walked along the river. Birds flew up in the trees and rabbits scurried down in the undergrowth. Leaves crunched underneath Moonfur's paws as they slowly came to a stop. Moonfur squinted her eyes and say a ginger tom standing at the edge of a gorge. He crouched down, a paw reached out forward. Moonfur's eyes widened, he was about to jump.

"We have to stop him!" shrieked Moonfur as she quickly turned her head to face Windstar, but she was gone. Blood pounded at Moonfur's ears, her fur stood on ends. _I have to stop that cat! _Moonfur ran towards the cat but he was already jumping down. _No! _Suddenly everything went dark. A familiar voice whispered around her.

"Windstar? Is that you?" Moonfur called out, her heart racing.

"The sun will go down before wind is at peace."

There voice faded away before Moonfur jolted awake panting. Spottedtail was just sleeping a tail length away, curled up with her kits. Moonfur stood up and looked up at the starry night sky, Windstar's voice still hanging in her head.

_The sun will go down before wind is at peace. _


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sunkit lay down in his nest watching his littermates as they play. He looked down at his paws and flexed his claws, intrigued by the sight. A shrew zipped through the air and landed before his paws as Robinkit ran forward to retrieve it.

"Hey Sunkit! Why don't you play catch the shrew with us?" squealed Robinkit as he crouched down and waved his tail playfully. Sunkit did not answer; instead he blinked his two blue eyes. Heatherkit bounded beside her brother and whispered into his ear, "Sunkit's weird. Just ignore him."

With a whip of her ginger tail, she stalked away with Robinkit following behind. Sunkit poked the shrew, only for it to be snatched away by Robinkit.

"You're no fun to play with."

Sunkit looked down at his paws once again, glancing at his claws before running after his littermates. Robinkit was tossing the shrew in the air as Heatherkit leapt up in the air and caught it by the ear. Sunkit tilted his head to a side, not fully understanding the game. Just as Heatherkit was about to toss it back into the air, Sunkit spoke.

"Doesn't the Warrior Code say that we can't play with our prey?" asked Sunkit. Heatherkit growled as she leapt on him. Sunkit looked at his out stretched claws and gave a menacing swipe at her face, blooding spilling out from the wound. Heatherkit looked at him, her violet eyes wide with fear as Sunkit's eyes turned cold and gave a hard bite into Heatherkit's neck.

"What have you done Sunkit?" gasped a familiar voice behind him. Sunkit turned around to see his mother, Moonfur. His gaze swept back to Heatherkit who lay on the ground motionlessly, blood staining her neck. Sunkit shook his head, shocked by what he had done. He had totally no idea what came over him. Sunkit bent over to sniff his sister. Luckily, her chest was still heaving slowly up and down, which meant she was still alive. Moonfur immediately went over to pick up her kit. She headed off to the medicine cat's den, and just when she was about to do that, she gave a glare at Sunkit before heading off. Sunkit, completely terror stricken, looked at Robinkit with tears in his eyes. Robinkit gave a low growl before shoving past him and running after his sister. Sunkit buried himself in his nest, his face in his paws.

_What has happened to me? Am I becoming a monster?_

**Well that is Chapter 1. Sorry that it's so short. Sunkit actually has a split personality if you don't fully understand, that was why he attacked his sister. It'll be clearer later on. Pls Comment! Thanks!**

**:3**


End file.
